The Great Tigger Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store
The screen cuts to a few moments later in the street, where Toby is sniffing at the ground. He gives a sudden howl and breaks into a run. Olivia was holding on to Basil's waist at ''Toby's collar.↲''Basil: The thrill of the hunt, eh, Dawson? Dawson was desperately clinging to Toby's tail and gives a nervous chuckle at the irony of that statement. Dawson: Q-q-quite! Basil: Oh-hoo-hoo. Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now. Cut to inside a toy shop. Fidget was inside, removing the Royal British Guard uniforms from toy soldiers. He stuffs them into his sack and reaches into his wing pocket for Ratigan's list and a pencil. He reads from the list and checks along as he goes. Fidget: "Get the following. Tools", check. I got tools. "Gears", double check. I got gears. "Girl"... He makes a check under "girl", but then erases it, remembering he does not have Olivia yet.↲''Fidget:'' No, didn't get girl. "Uniforms"...(Chuckles) I got plenty of uniforms! He chuckles again, and is then startled as Toby howls outside. Fidget: Oh no, oh no. I gotta hide! I gotta hide! Ooh, I gotta hide! Fidget grabs the hats from the soldiers and stuffs them into his bag. He jumps on top of a clown toy and onto a higher shelf, as the list flutters in front of the toy soldiers without him noticing. Back outside, Basil has jumped off Toby's muzzle onto the window ledge. Basil: Splendid job, Toby! Olivia was standing on Toby's muzzle and holds out her arms towards Basil, who gives her a look of annoyance, but holds his arms out to her. She jumps and he catches her, and sets her down, nudging her forward. Dawson gets rightened as Toby begins to growl at him again. Dawson tips his hat and ws prepared to make a hasty jump, but Toby gives a deliberate sniff, which sends Dawson tumbling head over heels, hitting Basil. ''Basil looks down at Dawson, then to Toby.'' Basil: Now Toby...sit! Toby remains standing. Basil marches back down the window still and stands in front of his dog, speaking more strictly that time. Basil: Toby.., sit. Olivia: Sit, Toby. Toby promptly sits. Basil stares at Olivia ''jealously. ''Basil: Good boy. Basil moves past Olivia.↲''Basil'': If you'll excuse me. Olivia: (To Toby) You be good now. We're going to find my father. Basil is humming to himself as he inspects the ledge and window. His humming slows as he sees a tiny hole in the center of the small round window. He points at it triumphantly. Basil: Ah-ha! Here is our friend's entrance. Dawson: But Basil, how could he fit through such a tiny... Basil takes Dawson's hand.↲''Basil'': Observe, Doctor. Basil sticks one of Dawson's fingers into the hole. He watches confidently as Dawson pulls his hand back, displaying that Fidget has used the window as a door. Dawson: Basil, you astound me! Basil hastily shushes him and climbs in, followed by Olivia and Dawson. After getting inside, Dawson closes the window. Inside, they walk through the store. Dawson doesn't look where he's going and bumps into something. Dawson: Ooh! I beg your pardon, I- Dawson stops when he sees that what he hit was a huge doll. He and Olivia look around the toy store. Dawson: Oh my. Upon my word I've never seen so many toys. Basil darts out from behind the doll's leg.↲''Basil'': (Warningly) Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin! So please, Doctor...be very careful. As Basil stealthily moves between the toys and through shadows, Olivia and Dawson stay close behind. They start to climb up a ladder, leading them to a higher shelf. Basil and Dawson quietly creep down the shelf, when a sudden crashing noise from behind causes them to freeze and Dawson to leap into Basil's arms. They look behind them and see that Olivia has turned on a toy music box, and was watching the noisy fireman band play. Basil: (Stammering) Oh! What the... Ooh! Utterly annoyed, Basil shoves the heavy Dawson off of him and leaps for the control lever, shutting the toy off. Basil turns to Olivia.↲''Basil'': (Intensely) Please! (Softly) Quiet! (To Dawson) Don't let this girl out of your sight! Dawson stands at attention and salutes as Basil walks past. He looks to Olivia, who was giving a playful salute of her own, and takes her hand. Dawson: Now, Olivia dear, stay close. From above, Fidget watches the trio move across a chessboard. Basil pauses by the rook. Basil: Hmm. He pushes the rook over one space by Dawson. Basil: Checkmate. Basil holds his magnifying glass to his eye.↲Basil: Ah-ha! Basil faces Dawson and Olivia, ''pointing at ''Fidget's footprints.↲''Basil'': Evidence of our peg-legged adversary. Basil hums as he follows the footprints, stopping at the rows of naked toy soldiers. Basil: Hmm... how very odd. Dawson: What is it, Basil? Basil: Isn't it painfully obvious, Doctor? These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms. (More exasperated) And not by any child, either. He and Olivia glance at each other as they both examine the footprints. Basil looks over his shoulder, having seen more strange evidence. Basil: (Gasps) Hello. He looks around the insides of mechanical toys, where all the gears are missing. Basil: Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys. Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions